More than what you think
by awesomenesshasar
Summary: When Dipper is kidnapped by Bill, Mabel makes a deal that changes everything, and adds new meaning to 'Don't make a deal with the Devil'. Rated T for now.
1. A deal is made

A/N: This is gonna be my first attempt at a full length story. I hope you people like it!

* * *

Dipper sighed as he stretched comfortably in his bed. "Good night, Mabel." Dipper said. "Good night, Dipper." Mabel said, and turned off the light in their room. The stars shone bright, and Dipper fell asleep to the sound of crickets and his sister's breathing.

_"Pine Tree."_

A voice hissed, and Dipper rubbed his eyes. "Mabel, be quiet." He groaned groggily, and turned over to go back to sleep.

_"Pine Tree!" _The voice hissed again, a bit more urgent this time. "Mabel, be quiet! Go back to bed!" Dipper exclaimed, and Mabel woke up. "Dipper, what do you want? It's 3:00 in the morning." She groaned, and Dipper stared at her, confused.

"Mabel, did you just say 'Pine Tree' in a really low and kinda hoarse whisper?" He asked her, and she shook her head."No, I didn't. Now go back to bed." She stated firmly, and the two both rolled over to get to sleep.

_"PINE TREE!"_ The voice yelled, and this time, Mabel heard it too. "Dipper, what was that?" She whispered, and Dipper's eyes widened. "I don't-" Dipper started before he was cut off by laughter. The laughter was very familiar, and a bright glow appeared in the middle of the room.

Without warning, a figure appeared in the room. Despite it being the middle of the night, they could both see it perfectly. The figure was a man. He had blonde, floppy hair, a goatee, and glowing yellow eyes. He was wearing a golden plaid suit-coat, black pants and shoes, a bow tie, a black top hat, and had an eye-patch over one eye.

"How are my favorite kiddies doing?" The man asked with a sly smile. The twins could recognize that nasally voice anywhere. "Get out of here, Bill." They said in unison. Bill blinked in surprise.

"Why, I'm shocked! I thought that you were taught to treat people with respect!" He said in fake surprise, and held a hand to his chest. "I just wanted to see how you two were doing." Bill floated over to Dipper and ruffled his hair with fondness.

Dipper slapped at Bill's arm. Bill smirked, and floated over to Mabel and ruffled her hair, too. Mabel swatted him away, and Bill floated back to the center of the room. "Hey, I have presents for you two." He said, and snapped in his fingers. In a flash, Dipper was wearing a hat with a picture of Bill's triangular form on it, and Mabel had a sweater with the same thing on the sweater.

Dipper immediately took the hat off his head, and Mabel threw the sweater onto the ground. Bill frowned.

"Oh, c'mon! Why won't you two at least try to trust me?" He asked with an exasperated sigh as he sat criss cross applesauce, still floating above the ground.

"We don't trust you because you tried to kill our uncle and help that jerk Gideon!" Mabel shouted, and folded her arms while she glared at the demon. Dipper nodded, and then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Mabel smiled triumphantly, knowing her uncle was coming, and he would put a stop to this.

Unfortunately, Bill knew this too, so he acted fast. When Stan came in the room, Bill froze Stan's body, grabbed Dipper, and flew out of the room through the roof.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed, and Stan unfroze. He looked at the hole in the roof, saw Mabel screaming Dipper's name, and Dipper was nowhere to be seen. "Mabel, what's wrong? Where's Dipper?" Stan asked, and he turned on the lamp.

There, in the middle of the room, was a letter. Stan picked it up and started to read it aloud.

_"Dear Pines family,_

_Sorry I had to wake you up so early, well, actually, I'm not sorry at all. So yeah. Anyways, You need Shooting Star to go into the middle of the forest tomorrow at 12:00 and talk to me about Pine Tree.__If the deal I offer is accepted, you will get Pine Tree back._

_ Remember, Shooting Star has to come ALONE. If she is followed by you fools, Pine Tree get's it. So don't try anything funny, or else. Also, for some incentive, if you don't show up, you can watch Pine Tree's demise. So you'd BETTER show up._

_Yours Truly,_

_Bill Cipher."_

Mabel stared, horrified by the letter. Stan felt terrible. He should have kept them away from Bill. He should have not excepted the offer Dipper and Mabel's parents had given him. Because now Dipper was kidnapped by a demon. If he didn't do what Bill said, Dipper would die. If he did do what Bill said, millions would die. What was one life compared to millions?

Stan sighed and said,"Mabel, get ready to go into the forest." Mabel's eyes widened. "But Stan, you don't know who we're dealing with-" "No but's." Stan interrupted, and Mabel whimpered as Stan turned off the light and left the room.

Stan went downstairs into his room, and sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He picked up a picture covered with dust. He blew off the dust and he held it close to him. Then, he set it on the nightstand next to his bed, and muttered,

"It's Stanley all over again."

* * *

Dipper couldn't feel anything as the wind whipped through his hair as Mabel screamed his name, though they were nothing more than faint cries now. He tried to escape from Bill's grasp, but the demon had an iron like grip. Dipper's eyes became red and puffy from crying, and Bill was getting tired of the child's whimpering.

Dipper passed out after 15 minutes, and Bill smiled. Now, he could get some work done.

* * *

Dipper woke up in a place with endless darkness. He felt odd, and tried to get somewhere else. He took a step forward, and all of a sudden, blue flames shot up around him, and knocked him back. "Rise and shine, Pine Tree! Today's a big day!" Bill's voice rang throughout the stale air.

Dipper groaned in pain as he sat up. Then he realized the blue flames were bars for a cage. And he was in the cage. "Let me go, Bill!" Dipper shouted, and Bill appeared in his human form. "Oh, ok. I guess that I was wrong all along, and I just wanted a friend so I kidnapped you!" He said sarcastically, and rolled his eye.

"What do you even want with me?!" Dipper exclaimed and Bill's eye shined even brighter.

"You think I want YOU?" Bill asked, and laughed. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Man, you crack me up, Pine Tree! You think YOU'RE the important in this? Man, human's are so DUMB!" He said as Dipper was completely confused. "You're only the bait. You are the thing I need to lure what I want."

Dipper was still confused before realization hit him like a brick wall. Bill smirked and said,"Sorry, Pine Tree, but I have some bargaining to do." Dipper felt his eyelids become heavy before he passed out.

* * *

Mabel stood at the edge of the forest, and felt completely intimidated by it. The once friendly playhouse was now dark and dreary with a side of foreshadowing the worst to come.

With a shaky breath, Mabel went into the forest. It was 11:00 when she left, and she knew she should leave early so she could get there in time. Mabel almost got lost a few times before she reached the middle of the forest.

She waited on a rock for what seemed like forever. When she was about to check to see if she was in the right part of the forest, she suddenly shouted,"Triangulum, entangulum, ventiforis dominus ventium. Ventiforis deven TIMONIUM!" She fell to the ground on her knees, as familiar laughter reached her ears.

The world seemed to stop moving as everything except her turned gray. The demon appeared, and he was in his human form. Right next to him was a floating cage with blue flames for bars, and her her brother inside.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted, relieved to see her brother was ok. She ran up to him, and Dipper shouted,"Mabel! Don't-" Before Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper was bound and gagged. Dipper tried to shout to Mabel through the thick cloth, but they were almost impossible to make out.

"Alright, Shooting Star, you know that we need to bargain here. So, I offer Pine Tree for the books." Dipper's eyes had a pleading look and Mabel shook her head.

"How about Dipper for Gideon's soul?" Mabel said, hoping Bill would agree. Instead, he just laughed.

"What would I do with a soul? I'm a dream demon. Hellooo? Now, I offer Pine Tree for the journals. Give 'em up." He stated firmly, and Mabel knew she couldn't accept.

"How about I give you 20 packages of Smile Dip?" She said. Bill scowled. "NO. I want the journals. You get Pine Tree and I get the journals."

Mabel bit her lip. This wasn't going at all like she had wanted. Plus, she felt awful, bargaining for her brother like he was an object. She cringed as she thought of something else.

"I can make you a super cool electric sweater, and you can give me Dipper." She said softly, hoping Bill wouldn't have heard her. But he did. He had a disgusted look on his face, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know what? I don't have time for this. Say good-bye, Pine Tree." Bill said, and he gathered up a ball of blue flames in his hands as Dipper stared in horror.

"WAIT!" Mabel shouted, and Bill and Dipper turned toward her.

"I have another proposal." She took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"I-I offer to be an apprentice for you. Then you let Dipper go." She said and stared Bill straight in the eye. Dipper became terrified at this and tried to shout through his gag as Bill's expression changed from an annoyed on to one of interest.

"You will be my apprentice if I let your brother go?" Bill asked, and Mabel nodded.

"You know what, I'm impressed by your guts, kid. I accept your offer. Deal?" He asked as he stuck out a hand that was enveloped in blue flames. Mabel looked back at Dipper who was frantically shaking his head no and screaming something inaudible.

"Deal."

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Mabel's gonna be Bill's apprentice! Everybody better be careful! Sorry if I got the Latin wrong. I had to copy from the top of my head. Anyway, the next chapter should be exciting! Remember to review! I hope to update soon!

Remember, Reality is an illusion, the Universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!


	2. Cages and Dresses

A/N: And here we go! Second chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed! Heh, sorry I didn't update this in a while, but it's not like any of you are mad at me right? *looks around nervously and laughs awkwardly as hateful glares are being sent in my direction* Ok, well, uh, um, ON WITH THE STORY! *locks door as angry mob tries to get in*

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

_"Deal."_

* * *

Bill smiled as Mabel shook his hand, making the deal official. "Alright, now let Dipper go." Mabel said, and Bill snapped his fingers. Dipper's binds and gag disappeared as the cage disintegrated. Dipper fell to the ground with an 'oomph'. Dipper ran to Mabel and hugged her. "Mabel-" Dipper started but he sobbed, and began to cry. Mabel watched sadly as her heartbroken brother cried.

She knelt down to his level."Hey, it'll be ok. Once I'm not his apprentice anymore, we can see each other again. Don't cry." She said as she hugged him and he hugged back. "Mabel, p-please don't go. I n-need you here with me." He sobbed, and Mabel shook her head.

"If I do break the deal, he might kill us." She whispered. Bill watched with disinterest as the twins said their heartfelt goodbyes to each other. "I love you, Dipping-sauce." Mabel said, and looked back to Bill with sorrow in her eyes. Bill yawned as Dipper cried. "Now, let's go." Bill said, and grabbed Mabel. "Mabel-" Dipper sobbed and yelped as the two were encased in a bright blue glow. When the light faded, Dipper looked up. Mabel was gone.

Realization that his sister was gone hit him like a brick wall. Here he was, in the forest, alone. Dipper started to run back to the shack, in hopes that Stan would help him in this situation. He had to. If Stan didn't help him, Dipper would find another way to get Mabel back. Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

Mabel felt weird and tingly when they transported, like something was tickling her neck and she was in front of a crackling fire. The light faded, and Bill let go of her. Surprisingly, there was almost nothing to see, as there was darkness almost everywhere. She was floating, and she could see Bill's grinning face a few inches away from hers. "AHH!" She screamed and pushed him away from her. He laughed to himself as she blushed.

"Where the heck are we?" She asked. Bill didn't answer right away. Instead he stared at her outfit with disapproval, and said, "You need to change clothes. I can't have you looking like..._that. _No offense." He said with distaste and then an attempted apologetic tone.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now? It looks just fine to me." She said with a small frown. Bill shook his head. "You're _not _going to wear that. The colors disturb me. Here," He said and snapped his fingers.

In a flash, Mabel's entire appearance changed. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a black hair binder. The sweater and skirt were replaced by a golden pyramid designed dress, and a bow-tie was placed around her neck. Despite the fact the change looked great on her, Mabel recoiled in disgust.

"Eww! I don't want to look like you! Gimme back my regular clothes!" She exclaimed. Bill shrugged.

"Sorry, Shooting Star. You look better this way. You either wear that, or nothing at all." Mabel immediately blushed at his statement._ Geez, how can humans be so vulnerable? _He thought. Mabel looked around curiously.

"So, where are we?" She asked. "Well, duh. We're in the Dreamscape. It's kinda where I live." He answered. Mabel looked around again.

"So, this is it? Just endless darkness? Isn't it a little boring?"

Bill shrugged. "I can change all of our surroundings at will. It comes with the job." He said. "So can I change this place, too? Or do you have to be a dream demon to do that?" She asked.

"You can't change this to what you want, although you have _some_ influence on how it'll look." Bill snapped his fingers, and the surrounding area changed. Everything twisted, and morphed into someplace gray and blurred. Mabel stopped floating and fell flat on her face.

"Ow!" She cried, and stood up, prepared to wipe dirt off of her face and dress. Surprisingly, there was nothing to wipe off. Bill smirked at her initial confusion. "Nothing affects you in the Dreamscape, if you're wondering." He said. "Wow. Really?" Mabel asked. She looked around. The area was gray and looked like a long hallway with large cages.

Mabel looked at all the cages. There seemed to be endless rows of the dark cages.

"Don't go near any of the cages." Bill said and quickly turned around.

Bill walked- er, floated- down the hall, not giving any of the cages even a passing glance. Mabel looked at all the cages. There were growls and groans coming from different cages, as things clawed at the bars. She heard a small but noticeable whimper from one of the cages.

She drew closer to the cage she heard it come from. Peering inside the cage, she saw a figure in the dark of the cages. "Hello?" She asked lightly. The figure whimpered again, and she came closer.

"Hey, don't be scared." She cooed softly. She heard it shift, and suddenly, two arms gripped her arms sharply. He was an old man with a white beard and no hair. His nose was large and pink, and his teeth were yellow and crooked. "RUN! RUN!" He screamed. and Mabel felt a wave of panic come over her.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE-" The man was cut off, and he fell to the floor. He mumbled,"Get... away.." Before he passed out. Mabel turned around to see Bill who had a scowl on his face.

"I SAID don't go near any of the cages." He scolded, and he floated down the hallway. Mabel quickly followed him, glancing nervously at the cages, still shooken up from the ordeal that had just took place. The cages seemed endless, until finally he stopped at one cage. He opened the creaky door, and shoved Mabel inside.

"Hey!" She shouted, and desperately tried to shake the bars, but when she touched them, they emitted a painful shock throughout her entire body. She cried out in pain and fell back. Bill watched, amused as though it was hilarious she was hurt. He chuckled to himself, and Mabel tried to stand but fell down again. "Ow." She muttered.

Bill gave a smirk and said,"Get used to it. You're gonna be here for a while." He disappeared in a flash, and Mabel gave a defeated sigh. "Hey, who are you?" A voice asked from the back of the cage. She turned around, and saw an older man. He looked very familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He was... He looked like...

"Stan?" She gasped. The man became attentive at this comment.

"What?" He asked, and shuffled closer to her. She scooted back, slightly nervous. He took note of this and sighed. "No, I'm not gonna go crazy on you like McGucket did." He said with a small frown. Mabel looked at him curiously. He looked _so_ much like Stan, but there were differences.

First off, he had a curvier nose, and his hair wasn't as messy as Stan's. His jaw seemed be squarer than Stan's, and his arms looked skinnier and weaker. His eyes looked bloodshot, as though he hadn't slept for a long while, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Um, sorry, I mistook you for someone else." She apologized. He shook his head.

"No, it's fine, but did you just say Stan?" He asked.

She nodded and replied, "Yeah, I did, but what has that got to do with anything?" The man sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest. Mabel saw his weak body shake as he sobbed. Why was he crying? In an attempt to comfort him, she patted his back.

"There, there," She said. "It's alright, you're ok. There's nothing to be afraid of." The man sniffled and wiped a few tears from his eyes. He stopped crying.

"Hey, are you ok now?" She asked softly. He nodded. "Oh! By the way, my name's Mabel. What's your name?"

"I'm sorry, that name just brings up so many memories. I forgot to introduce myself." He adjusted his glasses which were shockingly similar to Stan's.

"My name is Stanley." He said, and Mabel smiled and nodded.

"Stanley, huh? That's a nice name. How long have you been here?" She asked.

Stanley shuddered and responded quietly, "I've been in here for over fifty years."

* * *

A/N: *slams door behind me and locks it while breathing heavily* Sheesh! Boy, they were angry. At least I survived. Sorta. One person tore off my sock without taking off my shoe! *shudders* Yay! Now I leave you off with a not-so-much cliffhanger! *whispers* Your welcome! Review if you want, and all that jazz! I will update soon if the angry mob doesn't get me first!


End file.
